Designated Driver
by Kagu-chan12
Summary: Sasuke is dragged to party by Naruto to be the designated driver while the blonde gets shitfaced. Instead of dancing and enjoying the night like his best friend, he stays by the bar to watch after Naruto calmly. There he meets a lilac eyed beauty who seemed to be under the same conditions. Their story starts with a question. (ONE SHOT)


Sasuke wasn't religious but he was praying to God to forgive him for any sins he has done because damn did he want to be cleansed right now. He'd been sitting in this annoying club for hours on end waiting for his drunken blonde best friend to finally call it quits on his _"Forget About Girls"_ party. Sasuke didn't understand how you'd go to a hetero club to forget about girls but that was besides the point.

Naruto was heartbroken and he himself wasn't heartless enough to let the male wander alone. So he sat by the bar where he could still have his eyes on the drunken blonde and relax at the same time.

But then it all went to hell when he caught sight of her. She pulled up besides him and sat on the stool as she ordered her water. Her lilac eyes turned to scan the crowd again, seemingly looking for someone. She sighed in relief when a brunette with double buns on her head drunkenly waved at her.

"Stop being an alcoholic Hinata!" The brunette called but her attention was soon pulled away as she danced with a male who seemed to be amused by her antics.

"You're double d tonight?" Sasuke asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ex-excuse me?" The woman snapped her head around with a tint of annoyance in her eyes. "Am I what?"

"Designated driver? Don't you youths call it double d?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

She seemed to visibly calm down. "Oh…Well not really. And you don't look much older than me."

Sasuke shrugged to himself as he ordered another shot. Maybe he'd just call Shikamaru to pick them both up.

"I hope you aren't the…double d?" She stated with a small smile as she drank from her water once again.

"Might call in for a replacement," Sasuke smirked as he downed the rest of his drink.

He allowed himself to really take in the young woman beside him and immediately regretted his decision. Her long violet hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail that revealed her neck and almost too exotic lilac eyes. She wore a loose fitting white shirt with plain black tights. Sasuke nearly died.

"Teme! Get me a drink you bastard! _I_ should be the one getting shit-faced not _you_!" Naruto called to him as he wobbled over to the bar. His blonde hair had been slicked back with his sweat and his blue eyes were glazed.

"Have some water-" Sasuke tried to tell the blonde before he was cut off with a large gasp.

"Are you drinking Sasuke?!" Naruto asked as he caught sight of the empty shot glasses. His blue eyes hardened in anger.

"I had one drink," Sasuke shrugged as he pushed away the blonde's prying fingers.

"One drink too many! You're the Double D you bastard!"

"One drink isn't enough to get me tipsy."

"Buzzed driving is still drunk driving! You'll get arrested! Naruto announced as he pulled the Uchiha's hair.

Sasuke would have killed the blonde right there and then if the beauty beside him hadn't chuckled as she watched them argue. Her hand had come to cover her mouth as she laughed but even with the loud, obnoxious music Sasuke could still hear her soft laughter. Naruto raised a brow at the male's sudden change of attitude and turned to finally notice the young woman beside him.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked bluntly, his arms crossed over his chest in suspicion.

"Hinata Hyuuga," she smiled with an outstretched hand. "Another certified, um, double d."

Naruto whirled around to glare at the Uchiha. "See! Why can't you be responsible like _Hinaya_ and drink water?"

Naruto tended to get angry at Sasuke when he was drunk. He only got angry at Sasuke. _At no one else._ If the Uchiha was breathing something was wrong.

Sasuke sucked his teeth in annoyance as he orders two cups of water and forced one into the blonde's hand. "Drink it."

Naruto glared at him but downed the drink quickly. He turned to Hinata with a grin and winked when he caught her gaze.

"So-" the blonde cut himself off as a new song blared over the speakers. "Oh my god, I'll see you both later. I need to release my amazing dance moves!"

"He's rather lively," Hinata stated with a smile as she watched the male dance back into the crowd.

"Not the word I'd use," Sasuke sighed as he drank from his water.

"Ah but he is right," She stated as she fiddled with her straw, her eyes glancing up at the male. She continued on when she was met with a confused expression. "You shouldn't be drinking."

"Concerned about my well-being?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, relishing in the way the young woman's face blew up in flames.

"Ah, well, it's just," Hinata tried to speak, "nevermind."

Her hand stilled for a moment as her eyes lifted to search for her friend once again. Sasuke took this as a moment to openly stare at the Hyuuga. A small frown formed on her face when she didn't immediately find the brunette she searched for. She suddenly side glanced at him and blushed when their gazes caught.

"I'm Sasuke, by the way," the male introduced himself with a small nod.

"Pleased to meet you," Hinata smiled with an outstretched hand. Sasuke took it carefully and was surprised when her hands were rough from usage. She seemed to notice his surprise. "I'm a personal trainer who tends to forget her gloves."

"I'm a babysitter," Sasuke announced and watched as the Hyuuga's eyes widened considerably.

"I never would've…really? Wow," Hinata stammered over her words as she stared at him. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Children love me," Sasuke tried to defend himself as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure," Hinata stated with a sheepish grin, her hands fidgeting with each other. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"It's a common reaction," Sasuke shrugged. He debated over the pros and cons of throwing away his position as designated driver and calling Shikamaru in as a replacement. He took a cherry from the bowl near him and felt the Hyuugas gaze on his face.

"Can you tie a knot?" Hinata asked, her attention suddenly very much peaked.

He didn't respond but instead stuck his tongue out after a moment and presented the tied knot. Hinata gasped in joy as she stared at his tongue. Sasuke felt oddly embarrassed at the attention.

"Is there, like, a sort of, I don't know… like a technique? Is that the word?" Hinata asked as she leaned across from the male and grabbed a few cherries. She was suddenly close enough to smell her perfume. Sasuke inwardly groaned when the delicious aroma filled his nostrils.

"You just have to use your tongue and a bit of your teeth," Sasuke tried to explain as she popped a cherry into her mouth.

"Okay so like…" she trailed off as she struggled to make the knot. "I think I've got it." She stuck out her tongue to reveal a completely untied cherry stem.

"Uh no. Not really," Sasuke stated and smirked at the pout that formed on her face. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No I am not blind!" Hinata stated with a gasp of offense.

"What, no, are you in a relationship with someone?" Sasuke clarified, briefly wondering if this Hyuuga knew any hip new lingo at all.

Hinata's face blew up in flames as she shook her head and pointed her index fingers together, a seemingly old bad habit. Sasuke smirked and enjoyed that she was blushing because of him.

"Teme!"

"Hinata!"

The duo turned to see their respective friends embracing each other. Hinata looked rather horrified when Tenten kissed the blonde on his cheek. Sasuke was just amused at how this night turned out.

"Teme, 'Forget About Girls' night is officially over with! I've met this amazing person!" Naruto stated with excitement as he hugged the brunette.

"Hina can we keep him? Look how adorable he is!" Tenten gushed, her cheeks red from intoxication. Her hair had fell out of its usual buns and ran down her back in waves. A sober Tenten would have been hurriedly trying to fix it, but a drunk Tenten had always been less caring of anything.

"I think we should head home now," Sasuke stated as he moved to separate the duo.

"Always ruining my fun, you damn piglet!" Naruto complained as he was ushered away from his newfound best friend. "We'll meet again!"

Sasuke placed the male's arm around his neck and struggled to carry him out to the car. He thought about dropping the blonde on the floor and leaving home by himself but decided against it. Tsunade would try to sell him in retaliation. Just as he was going to give up, Naruto's other arm was lifted and wrapped around a petite shoulder.

Hinata smiled at the Uchiha over the blonde and shrugged. Sasuke nearly kissed her right there and then. They made it to his car in the parking lot in mere moments. After Naruto was all buckled up inside the car, the duo finally had a moment to really look at each other. Hinata giggled to herself when Naruto began to sing Celine Dion.

"You're here! There's _nothing_ I fear!" Naruto screeched at incredible pitches.

"I might die," Sasuke groaned as he rubbed at his temples.

"Shut up teme! My voice is amazing!" Naruto countered as he lowered his window.

"I'll wait for your mixtape," Hinata giggled and Sasuke stood in shock. Maybe this Hyuuga _was_ hip with the lingo. "I've got to head back. Still a double d."

"Maybe we'll meet here again when we're not on duty," Sasuke shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"You have a beautiful way with words teme," Naruto scoffed as he threw a candy rapper at him. "You can do better _Hinaya_."

"Her name is Hinata you moron, and lift your window up; you're wasting my ac," Sasuke grumbled in annoyance.

Hinata smiled and dug in her pocket for a moment before presenting a card. "It's my work card but my cell phone number is there."

Sasuke cautiously took the card and smirked when he saw picture of the Hyuuga working out. "Nice picture."

She smiled sheepishly and waved at Naruto when he began to sing again.

"C'mere _Hinaya_ ," Naruto ushered the Hyuuga toward the car. He slipped something into her pocket and placed a finger over his lips. "Shh."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and plucked the dobe on his head. Hinata giggled and took a step toward the loud building once again. She waved at the Uchiha and blushed when he smirked at her.

"Get home safe," she stated and quickly entered the club once again.

Sasuke managed to make it home and drag the angry, drunken blonde inside all in the record time of 30 minutes. After forcing the blonde into his own bed and taking a needed shower, Sasuke laid on his bed staring at the amusing business card. His phone suddenly vibrated and he saw that an unknown number had messaged him.

' _Hello it's Hinata. From the party. Your friend Naruto slipped your phone number into my pocket. I hope it's okay that I texted you. Hopefully you made it home safely.'_

Sasuke stared at the message and a large smirk formed on his face. Maybe a drunken Naruto wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
